Christmas Feelings
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: It's Christmas and with a little help from decorations, Oliver might finally get that kiss he's been waiting for... SKOLIVER! Skyler's POV...


Christmas Feelings – A Mighty Med Fanfiction….

**A/N - Well here is a new one shot for Mighty Med. This is fully 100% SKOLIVER! :) It's short sweet and simple! :) I was looking at the fanfic on this sight for this show and noticed that there weren't many, which is sad because this is a good show. So I'm trying to help grow this fandom. So if you guys have an story ideas for Mighty Med don't be afraid to write them! I'd love to see more! :) But anyway I own nothing! ENJOY! :) **

* * *

One – Shot

Mighty Med was weirdly decorated for Christmas this year. It was only weird because normally no one celebrated the holiday because they were all too busy. That and no one really cared enough to get the decorations down or put up a tree and placed millions of shinny ornaments on it. But this year the hospital looked cheery and every single room was decorated. There were streamers, fake snow, little villages on shelves, and not to mention there was a giant Christmas tree in the rec room.

Speaking of which the tree was standing in the middle of the landing in the rec room. The two norm's Oliver and Kaz had gone into the hospital at night when no one was there and decorated the whole place themselves. No one knows how they did it, but they knew it was them because of the security cameras. Still Skyler Storms loved everything about the hospital, she never go to experience Christmas and now she was going to get to because of Oliver and Kaz. Honestly she loved what they did.

"You guys did an amazing job with the hospital." Skyler said as she walked into the rec room.

"Well thanks; it was all Oliver's idea." Kaz said as he wrote something down on his clip board.

"Really?" Skyler asked with a smile as Kaz nodded.

"Yeah, he wanted to make the place more cherry and I agreed to help." Kaz explained with a smile.

"It's a really nice thing you guys did." Skyler stated as she stood in silence for a moment.

"Thanks." Kaz said as he looked up at her and smiled, she smiled back, and he looked down again.

"Do you happen to know where I could find Oliver?" Skyler asked with wonder and hope.

"Yeah he was with Horace and Alan last in the main lobby." Kaz said with a smile.

"Thanks Kaz." Skyler said as he turned to leave. "Oh and Merry Christmas!" Skyler stated.

"Merry Christmas Skyler!" Kaz called as she left the room.

Skyler smiled as she began to make her way towards the main lobby. She really wanted to tell Oliver what a wonderful job he did with the place. That and she mainly just wanted to see him because well, he was her friend, and she believed that they kind of had something going on. However she brought that thought out of her head and she turned another corner. As Skyler walked she couldn't help but began to think about Oliver and what she'd say to him when she found him. Really she didn't.

None of this was making sense to her and she began to wonder why she had such a hard time talking to Oliver sometimes. Maybe it was because she thought he was cute…or she just really liked him as more than a friend…or maybe both. Still Skyler began to think of Oliver and the more she thought about him the more she blushed and the bigger her smile got. Looking around the hospital Skyler looked at all the decorations that Oliver and Kaz had set up. Somehow they had managed to make train tracks go around the whole hospital in one circle and the train ran whenever the power was on. It was pretty cool!

"Hey Skyler!" Oliver called as soon as Skyler finally stepped into the lobby. "What's up!?" He asked.

"Nothing much, looking for you." Skyler said with a smile, his head perked up.

"Really!?" Oliver asked with excitement as Skyler nodded.

"Yeah I wanted to tell you that you and Kaz did an amazing job with the decorations." Skyler explained.

"Thanks I'm really glad you like them!" Oliver said with happiness.

"Um…I'll leave you two alone now." Horace said as Skyler looked at him, she forgot he was there.

"Okay then see you!" Oliver waved with a smile, sometimes he was blind.

"Honestly this place is beautiful. " Skyler said as she leaned against a counter.

"You're beautiful." Oliver said to Skyler as he looked her right in the eyes, Skyler was shocked.

"What!?" Skyler asked with interest and happiness.

"I um…you see… I…ha…um….." Oliver began as Skyler stopped him.

However the way she stopped him she wasn't expecting to do, nor did she plan it. Before she knew it her lips were touching his and they were standing their kissing. Instantly everything around her disappeared and she and Oliver were alone, kissing! So many times Skyler had thought about this moment and here it was, right in front of her. It felt like they were standing their for hours, like the world was never going to move again. It was like they were frozen to one another and that they were the only one's left. Everything felt so right.

But their moment was over when Skyler pulled away and smiled at Oliver. In fact he was smiling right back at her and they were kind of standing in awkward silence. Before Skyler knew it Oliver flung his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. At first she was shocked but instantly began to hug him back and took in his sent, she loved his sent. When they pulled away they looked at one another again and smile, Olive pointed up and Skyler followed his gaze. Looking up she laughed and smiled, about them was a mistletoe, she didn't even know that was there.

"So um, that was nice." Oliver said with a smile breaking the silence.

"Yeah it was." Skyler said with a smile as well. "Dose this like make us a couple or something?" Skyler wondered out loud without meaning too.

"If you want it too." Oliver said with happiness.

"Yeah." Skyler said as Oliver go down on one knee, she smiled again.

"Skyler Storms will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend!?" Oliver questioned as Skyler nodded.

"Yes!" Skyler said as Oliver stood up and pulled her into a hug, they kissed again.

"YES! SKOLIVER LIVES!" Kaz shouted from behind the check in counter, the couple split apart and turned to see Kaz and Horace standing there.

"Oh man I owe you ten bucks!" Horace cried as Kaz laughed.

"That's right daddy wants his money pay up!" Kaz said as he held out his hand, Horace handed him ten dollars.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Skyler asked with wonder as she pointed back and forth at them.

"Since Horace left you two ALONE!" Kaz said as he came out from behind the counter.

"And what's Skoliver?" Oliver questioned as he and Skyler looked at Kaz with interest.

"Your couple name! Alan started the name and it caught on! Everyone knew you two were going to end up together." Kaz explained with a smile.

"Really?" Oliver asked as Kaz nodded.

"Yup and Skyler you couldn't kiss him until AFTER Christmas!?" Horace asked with wonder as Skyler laughed.

"Oh look at us, were a freaky, freaky happy bunch!" Kaz said as he pulled Horace, Oliver, and Skyler into a hug.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was the one shot! Told ya! Sweet and Simple! :) Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**

**P.S - Don't forget to help this fandom grow! If we do, we'll be saving the people who save people! :)**


End file.
